papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stick With Me: Part Two
Perri: '''Move over! '''Roy: '''No, ''you ''move over! '''Prudence: '''You two are gonna have to sit in the same seat. '''Cooper: '''Prudence is right. '''Perri and Roy: '''Okay. '''Prudence: '''Okay, let's go! '''She drives to the orchard Papa Louie: '''Hello, guys! What happened here? '''Roy: '''Uncle Louie, me and Perri accidentially got stuck together with super stick hairspray. We need crabapples for the unstick solution. '''Papa Louie: '''Okay, you can get out and look for those tiny crabapples! '''Perri and Roy fall out of the van when trying to get out Prudence: '''Here, I'll put gel on the doors to let you two get out easier. '''She puts the gel on the doors of the van Papa Louie: 'Okay, we have red apples, green apples, and a few red ''and ''green apples, but no crabapples, I'm afraid. '''Prudence: '''Where else can we get crabapples? '''Papa Louie: '(gasps) The creek! There's a crabapple tree growing in the creek! '''Roy: '''Okay, Uncle Louie! Bye! '''Prudence drives to the creek Prudence: '''There's the tree with the crabapples! '''She picks the crabapples from the tree Prudence: '''Okay, we got the crabapples, now the next ingredient is sugar! And I know exactly where we can get sugar! Cecilia's bakery! Let's go! '''She drives to the mall, where Cecilia's bakery is Prudence: '''We're here! Hey, you two didn't fall out of the van this time! '''Cecilia: '''Hey guys! '''Cooper: '''Hello! We need sugar for Perri and Roy's unstick solution. '''Prudence: '''Yeah. They accidentially got stuck together with super stick hairspray. '''Cecilia: '''Okay, James and Willow are using the sugar to bake cupcakes for Scarlett and the Shakers, but you can borrow some! '''Prudence: '''Thanks, Cecilia! '''Perri: '''Can we help you guys bake the cupcakes? '''James: '''Sure! '''James, Willow, Perri, and Roy bake the cupcakes together Roy: '''Ta-da! Whoa! '''He and Perri accidentially drop the cupcakes Willow, Cecilia, Prudence, and Cooper: '''Oh no! '''James: '''Our poor cupcakes! Now we'll never get to rebake them in time for Scarlett and the Shakers! '''Willow: '''James, I know you're upset about what happened, but I think we ''can ''rebake them in time for Scarlett and the Shakers! '''James: '''You really think so, Willow? '''Willow: '''Yes! '''James: '''Okay, Perri and Roy, you two can bake the cupcakes while we take a break. '''Roy: '''Okay! '''He and Perri bake the cupcakes, and Roy tastes them Roy: '''Ew, these cupcakes taste wierd. '''Perri: '''They don't taste like the cupcakes we have at the clubhouse. '''Willow: '''They do taste wierd. '''James: '''And no wonder the cupcakes taste so wierd! You used salt instead of sugar! '''Willow: '''Let's speedy bake! '''They speedy bake and add sugar James: '''Mmmm! These cupcakes taste perfect for Scarlett and the Shakers! '''Prudence: '''Okay, the next ingredient we need for the unstick solution is salt! '''Perri: '''We're sorry, but I added all of the salt instead of sugar, '''Roy: '''And now there's no salt left. '''Cooper: '''Don't worry, guys! I know a place where we can get salt ''and ''water! The ocean! The ocean is made of salt water! Let's go! '''Prudence drives to the ocean Category:Stick With Me